


Caught...Cornered...Caves

by usuk_rambles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood den, Human donors, M/M, No actual blood is taken, There is talk about it..I think, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, Vampire den, Vampires, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuk_rambles/pseuds/usuk_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred was brought to a blood den by an acquaintance and all he really wants to do is go home. However, hiding in the corner doesn't prove to be much help when he catches someone's eye. He just wants to go home and yet, this stranger peaks his interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught...Cornered...Caves

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second little fic I wrote. I'm sure they're problems with it. I'm sure I screwed up the tenses again but hopefully whoever reads this, likes it. I tried to keep it in Alfred's point of view and I think I did pretty decent. Remember, feedback is always appreciated. Want to find me on tumblr? Just look up: katiecro28

Alfred is beyond pissed. He’s furious and frightened. He cannot believe that his friend, no, his acquaintance would bring him here. Of all places. So, here he is stuck in a club full of vampires and of course, it makes sense that his buddy is a vamp. What’s worse is that he somehow managed to wedge himself into a corner of the building. But, using the word club only makes the place more tolerable when in truth, it’s just a blood den. And, sure, he had mentioned that he wanted to be bitten. He was curious about what it felt like, sue him. But he never thought that it would lead to this. As of now, he’s wondering if he can just walk out of the club and go home. However, the few looks he’s gained from some vamps keep him rooted to the spot. He doesn’t want to hear the gasps and moans that come from the donors. He doesn’t want to see how the vampires look at him. Like he’s nothing more than food and not human.

Before he can even shift from one foot to the other, there was somebody in front of him saying, “Hello there.” The stranger was about his height, maybe an inch or two shorter. It was hard to tell in the dark club. The one thing he could see clearly was the man’s green eyes. An incredible vibrant and beautiful shade of green.

“H-Hi..” He stutters a bit and offers a small smile, pressing further back into the corner. He’s sure that his buddy doesn’t care where he is so he doesn’t mind holding a random conversation. But, he knows that this person is not safe. He’s in a club full of vampires. Of course, no one is safe to talk to. 

“What’re you doing out here so late? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” The man asks as he tilts his head to the side. He lifts his arm and places a hand by his head, keeping him trapped in the corner.

Alfred freezes momentarily. His eyes flicking between the man’s face and his arm before answering, “I’m, unfortunately, here with a friend. And of course you haven’t seen me around before, it’s not like I’m here all the time.” He arches an eyebrow and crosses his arms, trying not to be nervous.

The man chuckles, “Then I ought to introduce myself, no? My name is Arthur. Pleasure to meet you, new kid.” He sticks a hand out to shake with a big smile on his lips, “And what’s your name, hm? I’d love to know much more about you, now. I’m very interested.”

He shook Arthur’s hand with a firm shake, knowing that he’s probably a vampire. “I’m Alfred. Nice to meet you, Arthur,” he crosses his arms again and takes a small step towards the other, “Now please, if you wouldn’t mind taking a step back, I’d prefer not to be trapped in a corner.”

He watched as Arthur stared at him for a long moment before slowly dropping his hand from the wall, “Of course, newbie…” Arthur took a step to the side, giving him room. 

Alfred took the space offered, turning to face the vampire for a second, “Please, don’t call me “Newbie” or “New kid”. My name is Alfred…Iggy.” He smirked at the nickname, “I’m not some new vampire and I probably won’t be coming back here if I can help it.” He turns to look out at the club. The pleasurable sounds that came from the donors made him shiver.

He jolts when Arthur wraps his arms around his waist from behind and his hands automatically go to his wrists. “Oh, I know that you’re not a new vampire…you’re human and a pure one, too. I can tell just by your sweet smell,” Arthur whispered in his ear and buried his nose in his neck, “Mm…You’ve got no idea how much I would kill for your blood.” The vampire ran his tongue along his neck.

Alfred grips Arthur’s wrists tightly, which prompted the vampire to try to pull away. He shivered at the tongue on his neck and just squeezed his wrists tighter. “You need to let go of me. I’m not a blood whore and I don’t want to be here. I’m sure there are plenty of people who haven’t been bitten yet, I just happen to be here when you want a drink. Go find someone else, I don’t belong to you and my blood isn’t yours.” He snaps at the vampire. He has zero idea how he is so calm right now. Out of this whole situation, what he hates the most is how is body is behaving. He’s reacting positively to Arthur’s words and actions where as he should be heading for the hills instead. He can’t help but want more, even if he is frightened.

The vampire moves to the other side of his head, keeping his voice low and soft, turning it cold, “It’s a shame that the best blood holders are always the most stubborn…” Alfred tips his head back against Arthur’s shoulder as the man starts to mouth at his neck, “Your blood is what I want, not anybody else’s…Hm…you smell phenomenal…”

He gasps softly at the lips on his skin. He has to force himself not to just close his eyes and say “yes”. God, he hates how much he’s aroused right now. This situation shouldn’t feel nice. It shouldn’t be as attractive to him as it is, the fear, the danger of it all. “I-If you want my blood, it had better not be here. Somewhere private is better. This isn’t a show for others to see.” He pants the words out and bites his lip, nearly moaning at the feeling of Arthur’s mouth on his neck.

Thankfully, the vampire pulled away and chuckles softly, “How sweet, the little newbie’s bashful… Now, somewhere private…what’s private to you, sweet thing? Do you want me to find an empty room? Or maybe you just want another corner to hide in…” Arthur lightly nipped his ear.

He bristles at the nickname and glares out at the throng of bodies in the club. “An empty room would be appreciated.” He grits the words out. If Arthur was going to play dirty and get a little physical, then who was he to not play along? He leans back into the vampire. His back to Arthur’s chest and bites his lip, trying not to focus on how perfect their bodies fit together.


End file.
